Laying Siege to Bestine
These are some tactics I, Liongtsiao Huang from Ahazi, recommend my guild as well allied rebel guilds for PvP in Bestine. Taking Bestine .... Depending on your strength and numbers, either shuttle to the shuttle port or swoop into Bestine. To have an interesting and meaningful fight, dont camp the Starport but take the Imperial Base on the Hill. Even with just regulars or outnumbered you will be able to hold your self much longer there then if you fight in the city of Bestine itself. If you shuttle into Bestine, move out of the city as fast as you can and charge around the city to the base on the hill. If you swoop dismount in sight of the base and charge it from the far side avoiding contact with the city. Wipe out all NPCs and hold your ground at the base. As soon as the base is clear, slowly descend down to the bazaar till you can see the starport entrance. Always have an eye out on the base. Prevent any player to declare at the imperial base, to keep your back clear. If a player or a group declares at the base retreat to the base and scare them away. Always try to have the higher ground. While descending into bestine deploy your ranged fighters in a fire line behind your while melee and jedi sneak into the city to lure out the imperials. I do not recommend fighting in Bestine itself, always try to lure them to the base where you will have the high ground. Make two or three fall back lines, where you fight for a moment to fall back to the next, luring them further out of the city and more into the range of your ranged professions. Watch out for cloakers! Your firelines should be at least groups of three or four and should always stick to each other. Cloakers use hit and run tactics to scatter your troops. Use the plain field to lay suppresionfire (area attack, 120°cone from the carbineers) around the base to uncloak them. Shoot the Spawn around the base with those attacks. Try not to lose any men inside the city! With fighting along the hill you can give your docs cover fire from uphill while they resz your players, without endangering them to go into bestine. As an additional option you can place a PvE forward outpost on the far side to the city as declaring point. What this will gain you? First of all, by not camping the starport you give the imperial players an opportunity to rally their troops and gather for more reinforcements, while you also give rebel players from AH the opportunity either to swoop in from AH or to load into the shuttleport with a clear destination, while distracting the imperials attention from the shuttleport. This will even the fight and make it more interesting. Second you avoid the lag in the city as well as that you give your ranged and regulars an option to stand and fight as well as to kite up hill. Further, with holding the imperial base you have a clear retreat point in case your troops get scattered in a brawl with imperial players. If the fight gets tough, fall back to your next defense line until you have all of your troops gather at the base again, concentrating fire and defense. With a lot of ranged people you can use the high ground to your advantage by snaring and rooting your attackers who also have to charge up hill again losing speed giving your ranged more time to shoot them. A fights in NPC cities always go in waves, by clearly letting the imperials gather at the starport recruiter you can guess their soon to be numbers, giving yourself the opportunity to prepare for an incoming attack. After each wave of attackers the imperials usually appear at the cloner and while they rally again you can heal and rez your own troops. You avoid any zerging since a single player needs too long to run from the cloner, declare and return to the fight at the imperial base, so in most cases the imperials will rally first before staging another attack. If you clearly hold the imperial base there is only one place where they can declare, again giving you a clear estimate from where they will attack and how large their numbers will be. And last but not least: Have fun! Category:Tatooine Category:Guides